Burning Jealousy
by DCfreakazoid
Summary: John is in love with Rogue, but he's forced to watch form the sidelines as she lives and laughs with Bobby... However, a disastrous mission leaves them and the others stranded somewhere unknown and separated. It may be his only chance to tell her, but it may be with his last breath that he does...
1. Just Friends

**Hello who clicked this :) This is a Ryro fanfic just because I love them so much :3 ... Anyway: Disclaimer- despite how much I want to, I do not own Rogue or Pyro or anyone else used in this story :p**

* * *

_Ever since Rogue came to the institute, there had always been two boys in her life; John and Bobby. They were opposites in power, and opposites in life. John belonged to fire, Bobby belonged to ice. John was hot headed aggression, and Bobby was cool calm composure. Even so, she was friends with both, dating one, but had feelings for the other…_

**_..._**

"Bobby?" Rogue said questioningly as she looked for her boyfriend.

She'd gone to talk to Logan and now she couldn't find him. She walked into the rec room and saw other students messing around, but still no sign of Bobby. She glanced toward the farther side of the room and found John snapping his lighter closed over and over again like he always did. She walked into the room and to John who looked up when she sat down across from him.

"No Drake?" He asked flatly.

John had always been quite nasty toward people, mutants and humans alike, but his tones toward Bobby just seemed to fall father and father into his aggression.

"I cant find him." She shrugged, "I went to talk to Logan and he disappeared on me."

"Well shouldn't you look for him then?" John asked snapping the Zippo closed one last time then dropped it in his jacket pocket, "He's probably lookin for you."

Rogue looked at him trying to read him but it wasn't easy reading Pyro, "Well, I should, but come on John when was the last time we did anything together?"

John raised an eyebrow at her, "Just us? Cant remember. Drake's always been around."

"See?" Rogue stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him out of his chair, "Let's go do something. Friends are supposed to hang out with each other."

John didn't say anything but trailed out of the room after her. He watched her silently; hr smile, her bright eyes, he felt a smile trying to force its way out. But as they passed the kitchen and he got a glimpse of Bobby talking to Kitty, the feeling was gone. Dead. Murdered. Whatever you want to call it because like always, he remembered that Rogue was with Bobby, not him. He didn't know why it bugged him so much, didn't know why he hated Bobby more than anyone… John didn't know because John didn't surface. The only one who showed up was Pyro, and Pyro was anger Pyro was aggression and aggression didnt love. Deep down though…

_John _loved Rogue.

* * *

**yay :3 short I know... Just kinda opening like thing I guess :p Will post more as soon as possible! :) XD**


	2. Boring As Can Be

**Yay me again :3 update! xD ... again dont own X-men or characters sadly :p  
BTW for this I mess with orig. xmen story! Rogue never lost her powers, no cure, still mutant, whatever gets into your brain :p :D  
AND~ Professor X isnt dead! I mean come on you cant kill the guy :p lol**

* * *

Rogue dragged Pyro out into the large court yard and garden. The air was chilly, the coming of winter was just around the corner, but the sky was clear with few clouds here and there. Rogue let his arm go and then sat down in the grass. She looked up at him and patted the grass next to her.

"Come on then." She said smiling.

John didn't move for a moment, but then when he looked at her eyes, he sighed and reluctantly sat down; behind her.

"So, what do you think we should do first John?" Rogue asked.

"Why are you asking me?" John said pulling one of his legs up, "This was your idea…"

She leaned back and bumped him, "Don't be so cold."

John sneered a little at the word _cold._ Made him think of Bobby again…

"You must like to do something. Everyone has a hobby." Rogue insisted, "What's yours?"

"A hobby?" John asked.

"Yeah, like writing, reading, drawing… um… collecting things…" Rogue thought for a second, "Well you get it, stuff like that."

John thought. He hadn't really given any thought to a hobby. Well unless you counted burning things. He liked to do that…

Before he could say something though, Rogue jumped up and pulled him to his feet. She was smiling like a little child as she pulled him into the flowers and bushes and then they ducked down in the dirt. John looked through the plants to see Bobby walk out and look around before he walked back into the mansion.

"Isnt it a little bad to be hiding from your _boyfriend_ with another guy?" John asked looking at Rogue.

Rogue shoved him with her elbow, "Oh it's alright. Just a little fun."

John rolled his eyes and stood up, "Look Rogue, not that I don't enjoy this "fun" we're having, but I don't want Icebox up on my ass about keeping you from him right now."

Rogue looked at him her eyes giving away a small look of hurt. It made John wince on the inside but he didn't show it of course. John was wincing not Pyro…

"Well, alright." Rogue said slowly as they started walking back to the mansion, "I guess we can… hang out later? If I talk to Bobby about it?"

"Sure." John said flatly.

Rogue said good bye and then disappeared into the mansion. John shoved his hands into his eyes and then leaned back against the wall.

"Why am I such a jerk?" He muttered angry at himself and at Bobby like always.

_"At this rate… I'll never get a chance to tell her…"_  
_

Rogue walked into the mansion leaving John behind as she went to go find Bobby. When he'd been talking to her, she had again tried to read him, or at least see passed that wall he kept up around himself, but again like always she couldn't. She'd realized that he was getting farther and farther away from her and their friendship. Had she done something wrong? Offended him badly?

Rogue shook her head; no of course not John was the type who would say something if anybody even hinted at stuff like that. She came passed the rec room to see Bobby. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Rogue I was looking all over for you." He said walking up to her.

She smiled back, "Hey, sorry I was talking to John…"

"Pyro? I haven't seen him lately." Bobby said.

"Really?" Rouge questioned.

Bobby shrugged, "It's totally okay with me, I don't mind much anyway."

They walked out of the rec room and down to the cafeteria. Lunch had been going on for a bit already, might as well go and eat. On their way down, they passed by Logan.

"Hi Logan." Rogue smiled at him.

"Hey kid." Logan said.

"Where are you goin?" Rogue asked.

Logan kept walking and pointed upstairs, "Professor."

He turned and disappeared up the stair case. Rogue's questioning look followed after him but then she turned around and followed Bobby again.  
_

The rest of the day had gone, like most days, uneventful. John had disappeared again, Bobby was being Bobby, and Logan seemed to just be running in and out of the professor's office all day. Rogue fell back on her bed with a loud sigh. Kitty looked from her spot on the floor to Rogue.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Rogue sat up, "I don't know… It just seems like since the whole brotherhood mess is gone…"

"Life's gotten boring?" Kitty finished.

"Yeah…" Rogue sighed again, "I even still have my powers and still…"

Kitty closed her book and leaned back against the wall, "Well, maybe it'll get eventful? You never know what could happen…"

Rogue shrugged, "I guess…"

Just then professors voice echoed in their heads.

_"X-Men, get to the jet. Logan and Storm will explain on the way."_

Kitty looked at Rogue and Rogue looked at Kitty, and then they were up and running to the hanger. As they sped down the halls, they grouped up with Bobby, and then Pyro came up with them. When they arrived, they found Logan and Storm already waiting in the jet and as soon as the four were seated and buckled, the jet rocketed out of the hanger…

* * *

**-Gasp- 2nd chapter :D Hey, sorry if its just jumping around a bit but me not so good at beginnings . :p haha. Anyway hope you like so far SHALL UPDATE SOON! (hopefully xp)**


	3. Blizzards

**Oh my god i'm soooooo sorry _ I totally forgot to update this! Forgive me please x/  
I hope you guys dont hate me XD lol. School's going to be starting up again soon,  
So my updates my be a little here and there, but just be patient please _**

* * *

Storm went to address them as Logan took control of the ship.

"Professor has picked up the appearance of a mutant somewhere in a mountain range that has been causing a lot of trouble for climbers and the native people." She said quickly, "He wants us to try to find and stop him if we can before he kills someone…"

"And you need a whole team for one guy?" Pyro asked flatly.

"It's better to have too much fire power than not enough kid." Logan said.

Pyro rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair.

"We should be there in no time." Storm said kind of to herself.

The jet shot through the air and Rogue watched through the glass as the mountain range got closer and closer. There was snow up on the mountains since they were so high up.

"You're gonna land this jet on that mountain?" Bobby asked seeming a little worried.

Storm pressed a couple buttons, "Don't worry Bobby…"

The jet slowed its descent as it neared a large, flat area near the edge of the mountain. The winds were raging and kind of throwing the jet all over. It hovered over for a moment and then settled down on the ground with an unanticipated jostle making both Logan and Pyro grip the arms of their seats.

"I hate flying…" Pyro muttered.

"That makes two." Logan agreed.

The six of them got off the jet and instantly felt the cold, except for maybe Bobby and Pyro who seemed totally okay with the raging winds.

"Are these winds natural?!" Kitty asked Storm as they all started to hike up the hill.

"No!" Storm called back, "It's the mutant."

Logan snorted, "Probably trying to keep us away from him! I wouldn't blame him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby looked at him.

"Nothin." Logan pushed him onward, "Just watch where you going Iceman."

The little group hiked their way through knee deep snow, raging winds that got worse the higher they went, and the occasional falling rocks. They had probably been hiking for a solid thirty minutes to an hour before they saw who they were looking for. He was standing on top of a raised cliff that shot out from the side of the mountain and was looking down at them.

"You guys are outa your league!" He shouted at them as the winds picked up, "You cant stop me!"

"Do we have a plan?!" Rogue shouted over the wind.

Logan charged off, "Just bring him down!"

"Logan!" Storm shouted but he was already way ahead.

The kids looked at each other and then split up as Storm lifted herself into the air her eyes going white. The wind around them seemed to suddenly reverse against them and then sort of die down, but it was still really rough.

"Oie!" The mutant turned to Storm, "Don't go messin with my blizzard!"

Kitty looked at him as she walked through a rock. He sounded English and looked like he was made of crystal, or ice, or both. He directed the attacks at Storm, long shards of ice flew toward her only to be blow out of the sky by the wind she was now in charge of. The mutant's eyes turned and saw Logan coming at him. He was going to move, but suddenly found Kitty at his feet holding him as she came up out of the rock. Logan tackled the mutant and they disappeared on the other side of the cliff edge and landed deep in the snow.

"Did he get him?!" Rogue asked.

All of the sudden Logan came flying out of the snow and hit the rocks.

He growled as cuts on his face healed, "I'm gonna kill his ass…"

The mutant stood up but was pelted by shards of ice from behind him. He spun around only to be met by a ball of fire. He screamed as he landed flat on his back again.

"I hate ice heads…" Pyro said grinning.

Bobby gave him a look.

"You little brats!" He hissed.

The snow around them suddenly seemed to explode and blind them. Nobody, except maybe Storm, could see anything. The world had turned white and a little blinding.

"Bobby!" Rogue shouted as she tried to find somebody, "Logan!"

"Rogue!" There was a voice but she couldn't tell whose.

The snow suddenly focused in on one area and the rest of noticed Pyro had the mutant surrounded in a flaming column of fire. He was on his knees like the fire was sucking his energy out of him; Bobby knew how that felt…

"Pyro!" Storm shouted, "We were sent to stop him not kill him!"

Either Pyro hadn't heard, or he didn't care because the fire just got bigger. He stood there grinning as the mutant was now using his arm to keep himself from falling flat on his face.

"Not so cool now huh?" Pyro said kind of to himself.

"John!" Rogue's voice hit him.

He looked at her and the look in her face hit him hard. The fire subsided almost instantly leaving no trace but melted snow. He clicked shut his Zippo and looked away from her; he didn't like the look she was giving him. The group came together as the mutant stood back up, a little unsteady, but he managed. Pyro and he gave both the coldest looks to one another.

"We can stop this…" Storm said, "Just stop…"

He looked from her, to Logan, then back to Pyro. There was a pause, aside from the regular mountain winds, and then he threw his arm out suddenly catching everybody off guard. Shards of ice sailed through the air and nailed Pyro in the chest. He screamed as they hit and he fell backwards only to realize he was near the edge of the mountain.

"John!" Rogue screamed in shock.

She jumped to grab his arm, but his sudden weight and no proper grip; they both tumbled over the side of the mountain.

"Rogue!" Logan shouted as he ran to the side and looked down.

The mutant smiled darkly and then disappeared in a suddenly blizzard.

* * *

**Muhahaha, cliff hangers *stupid face* I love writing them x3  
****Hope you guys like so far x) and again im sorry for the late update .**


	4. Melting Snow

**Herro :3 Okay, as a heads up, school's gonna start soon so my chapter posting may or may not be slower than it has been :P but please~ bear with me. Anyway, this chapter is a little Bleh but i hope its okay none the less xp**

* * *

"Do you see them?!" Kitty asked worriedly as the others joined Logan at the edge.

"No…" Logan said angrily.

"Everyone get back to the jet. We'll get some gear and then look for them." Storm said.

"At least Pyro has his fire…" Kitty mumbled, "It's freezing up here."

The group made it back to the jet only to see it frozen over.

"What?!" Bobby and Kitty were shocked, and a little amazed.

"That bub froze it over!" Logan growled.

Bobby looked at Storm clearly worried, "We can defrost it right?"

Storm looked up at the sky, "Pyro has the flames, and even if I cleared the sky for the sun, it would take a while before the jet defrosted."

"So we're stuck up here? In the cold?!" Kitty looked at them in disbelief, "And not to mention Pyro and Rogue are lost somewhere on the mountain? Could this day get any worse…"

Bobby touched her arm and Logan watched as Storm's eyes turned white again and the clouds cleared out and the sun came through.

"It wont to much this high up. The temperature is still very cold." She said, "We're going to have to look for them on foot."

...

When Rogue finally came to, she felt the freezing cold through her clothes. She was lying in the snow on her stomach and some had soaked into her clothes making them wet and cold. She shivered as she pushed herself up and shook snow from her hair. It took a moment for her to remember why she was down here lying in the snow and then when everything came rushing back to her, she looked around frantically for Pyro.

She dragged her feet through the knee deep snow and then found him lying on his back unconscious. His hand was lying on his wounds so she guessed he'd either pulled out or melted the ice, and she noticed he'd burned shut a few of the hole's they'd made. She shivered at the thought of the feeling of burning your own wounds closed… Despite the closed wounds and freezing temperature, she found some blood still ran from his wounds and the snow around him was dyed red.

"You better not be dead John…" She said barely above a whisper, "If you are I'll kill ya in the other life…"

She pulled him out of the snow and let a sigh of relief go as he groaned and weakly tried to fight her off. He was warm to the touch and it was a small relief from this freezing cold weather.

"I an't never gonna go on a mission where snow's involved again." She said to herself.

Normally she loved the snow, but right now it was her mortal enemy as she dragged him under a small over hanging rock. The wind had died out quite a bit, but it was still moving pretty fast and it was best to keep him out of the cold. There was little snow under the rock, so sitting down wouldn't get her clothes as wet as sitting out there. She sat down next to John as he groaned and pulled his eyes open.

"John?!" Rogue looked at him, "Are you okay?"

John forced himself to sit up, with Rogue's help, "Yeah…Just a little light headed."

His voice was cold and angry. He didn't like the fact that that iceheaded mutant got the better of him.

"At least you stopped bleeding." Rogue sighed.

John looked down at the holes in his chest. He was just glad he was managing to act normal with her here. In reality, those shards had hit lower than he'd liked, and it was getting a little hard to breath and his chest hurt like hell.

"I burned most of them closed…" He said, "The bigger ones at least."

Rogue looked at the burned skin, "What does that feel like?"

John closed his eyes and laid back against the rock trying to keep his breathing steady, "Oh…Not so bad…ever been burned before?"

She nodded.

"Kinda, like that…only, a little, worse." He let a heavy sigh go.

She looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He waved her off, "Yeah. I don't need you worrying…"

"Can you get up?" She asked, "I think we have to find a way back up to the jet… the others are probably looking for us anyway."

John's eyes were cast off away from her as he thought. Here he was alone with Rogue with the perfect opportunity to tell her everything and yet, he didn't have the guts to tell her. Was he afraid of rejection? Or the fact that she might turn to Bobby and tell him John had, had a thing for her ever since she came to the institute? Boy would that give icehead something to make fun of him about…

"John?" Rogue's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yeah…sure." He said only half knowing what he'd said yes to.

She stood up, and then with some difficulty and the suppression of the pain that shot through him, John followed. Rogue pulled his arm around her shoulder and supported him as they walked back out into the wind. The cold seemed farther away to her since John was right next to her and the warmth from him seemed to just radiate. She always felt warm near him, probably because of his powers, but it was nice when he was around. With Bobby, she was almost constantly chilly, though when she'd kissed him and seen her breath as ice; that had been pretty cool. She found herself wondering if she would breathe fire or something if she kissed Pyro…

Pyro was walking as best he could, despite the lack of oxygen he was getting and the numbing feeling in his legs. Weird, he was feeling the cold all of the sudden. He could see Rogue out of the corner of his eye, her bright eyes and he smiled on the inside at the face she was making. She seemed to be thinking about something pretty interesting. He'd never been so close to her before, and it sent waves of unusual heat through his system. Yeah she'd dragged him around by his arm before and given him brief friendly hugs, but he'd never just, walked this close to her. It was nice being so close for once without Drake standing there to say something.

* * *

**Yes, blah like I said before :P haha but I'll try to make the next one better :) Hope you guys are liking it so far**


End file.
